User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep! In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", when before & after Evil Stewie chopped Brian's tail off, keep an eye on the top-left corner of the screen. Also in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", when Meg making breakfast she says: "How was your eggs, Joe?", keep an eye on the bottom of the screen. Not seeing anything. Perhaps a slight camera angle adjustment in the tail scene, but not a goof. Can't pick up anything noteworthy in the egg scene either. --Buckimion (talk) 17:08, June 9, 2014 (UTC) YOUR statement is wrong. PTV (S04E14) wasn't remastered, it was actually created in Dolby Digital. You can have a look on Volume 4 DVD, or Season 5 DVD. Since TCF got a little mix-up releasing the DVDs. If you prove me wrong, don't give me smartass comments into saying "Your statement is not true." in 1 second, to prove it, check the statements. And I wasn't able to respond when you first made the comment. My internet fucked up. You misunderstood my statement and I am pointing out that it WASN'T remastered. Your statement that ONLY the DVD version is in Dolby Digital is what won't fly.http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=PTV%2FNotes%2FTrivia&diff=164295&oldid=164292 After that, you only need to link to proof from a non-fan written source stating that it is the first to back up your claim. --Buckimion (talk) 11:52, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll prove myself wrong. :/ Recent Edits Alright , I'll start leaving the suggestions in the talk page rather than the main page to stop pissing you off. Thanks for letting me know. You should add the two images from "The Simpsons Guy" to Bart Simpson and Homer Simpson. --StewieBaby05 (talk) 00:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ONE image for those characters is sufficient. --Buckimion (talk) 00:32, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Baby Not on Board Quotes Judging by context, the two its's should be contracted, as they stand for either "it is" or "it has". Also, I clearly heard "throw-out time" and judging by context it is correct. --DoubleDeputy 19:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) There was crap all over the place and I don't feel like sorting out what was useful. What I DID notice especially out of line was removing a line and placing it at the end of another quote. Stay out of old quotes EXCEPT for misspellings. --Buckimion (talk) 19:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe no one said it, but did you watch clearly the episodes of Family Guy, where Goldman appears?! Why was on several parties, such as Lois' birthday in episode "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", or why did he appear in episode "Road to Germany", in the house of Griffins? Because he was one of the friends of Peter Griffin, and he was living on Spooner Street. Also, I recomend you to watch episode called: No Meals on Wheels! I have been up to my eyeballs in Family Guy for over a decade. While the Goldmans live in the area, the show has NEVER said that they actually live on Spooner Street. Most of this is actually intended for the close neighbors of Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire. There are a couple of oddballs like Fat Albert who was shown living a few doors down the street in "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar". --Buckimion (talk) 12:10, June 16, 2014 (UTC) But why did Goldman camet to Peter's house by legs, and ran away by legs in: No meals on wheels!? And why could hear his voice, when he through horse in window of Griffin's family house, and it was so close in episode: Family Gay? As I said, it does not mean that he doesn't live nearby, but we strictly defined it as living ON Spooner Street. Until they actually say that, they are not going into that category. --Buckimion (talk) 12:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hiya, I was wondering whether you would consider adding my Family Guy : The Quest for Stuff site - www.familyguytips.com - to the external sites section? Many thanks, FamilyGuyTips - familyguytips@yahoo.co.uk